Whole Again
by Kitchell
Summary: Ed and Al have come back to Amestris and try to resume their lives in Resembol. Edwin,
1. The Plan

**I DO NOT Fullmetal Alchemist at all, in any way shape or form. If I did, the series never would have ended. But that's just MY opinion. :-D Please enjoy!**

He surveyed himself in the full length mirror. He **had** grown taller. What all the townspeople had been telling him was the truth. Sure he probably still **looked** the same. But he knew he had changed in a lot more ways than his height. He had gotten more mature with age. He wasn't the same old Edward Elric that everyone else had grown to know and love. But everyone still loved him the same. His lack of alchemy humbled him.

His brother, Alphonse Elric ran into the room eagerly, an excited gleam in his eye.

"It's ready brother!"

He grabbed his bags and ran out of the room. Ed smiled after him. It had been two years since the attempt at overthrowing the world of alchemy had been thwarted by the two. A year since Al, in his new body, and Ed had faced the truth that they were never going home again. Never going back to their homeland. But a lot had happened in two years. With their father gone, and that world's Alphonse gone as well, the boys were on their own again.

It was one day, a couple months after the boys were stranded, when they were leafing through their father's belongings, that Al came across a leaf of parchment with a complicated design on it.

"Brother, look at this." the younger Elric called, handing Edward the page.

"What's this?"

"It looks like a blueprint or something. I can't quite make out the handwriting. It looks worse than yours."

Edward glared at him, "Oh be quiet." He surveyed the paper, his expression turning slowly from confusion to awe.

"What is it brother? What is it??"

Edward grinned, "Al, it seems like a hunch right now, but we might be able to go home."

The younger Elric was skeptical. His brother's plans, though always working out in the end, were usually not- very well thought out. And the road to working them out wasn't always easy. Let alone short.

"I don't know, I don't see what you see."

Ed glanced up, engrossed in the paper, "It's really simple. It might take some time to build, and a bit of a tweaking to the general design, but we can do it!"

He grabbed Al by the shoulders, "We can go **home**."

Today Ed wasn't as excited as he was that day. Of course he wanted to go home, life just wasn't the same without Alchemy, but what would everyone say? How would they react? But most importantly on his mind, were the worries that he secretly held close. He didn't know what would happen to the gate that they built? Would they be able to travel there safely? Without bringing anything back with them?

These questions wracked his mind. But he didn't let on to Al these insecurities. The last thing he wanted was to get his brother worried.

Edward sighed. He'd think about that later. For now, he'd just be happy with going back to Resembol. Where he knew he had a family. He looked down at his automail right arm. Fashioned from scratch by the greatest mechanic he knew. He blushed thinking about his childhood friend Winry. Even though he'd never admit it, he missed her the most.

He stood in front of the glowing doorway that would lead them back to their home. He glanced at his brother. "Ready Al?"

Al nodded. "You bet."

And with that, they stepped in unison towards the land of their birth.

**I wrote a lot more, I just wanted to be able to put this up as a tester. Please review! I need feedback for my first fanfic evah:-P**


	2. To see you again

**My first two reviews sparked a flame in my heart!!!! I have courage to continue!!!!!!! Constructive criticsm is accepted and I love the reviews! They keep me going! **

Winry sighed. It was no use. They were never coming back. And yet every night she waited. She stood on the porch flashing the lamp down the road. A sign telling them to come back. Something that she had been doing for years. It was the sign for them to come home. Where their family was. Where she was.

She plopped down in the rocking chair, not bothering to turn off the light. What was the use? They wouldn't see it anyway..

She looked down at the ground and put her head in her hands. She had been doing it since they left and still no hope. She didn't bother crying either. She was all cried out.

She was so mopey that she didn't see the two figures coming up the road. Or hear the voices mumbling loudly enough to hear in the dead of night.

"Is that Winry?", a young voice asked.

"Yeah, I think it is.", another, much older sounding voice replied.

Winry sighed louder and closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts. _This is the last night. _She swore, _The last night I stay up waiting for Al and his stupid bro-. _

"Hey Winry."

She looked up, her thoughts broken, into the light brown eyes of... Alphonse?

"A- Al?" She stammered

"In the flesh." He grinned

"How did you-? I thought you were- Huh?"

"Don't worry about it Win."

She looked to the source of the voice, somewhere behind Al, standing on the steps, was Ed.

Her eyes widened. Was it-? No.. She was imagining things again. Her mind did this to her often now.

"Edward?"

He walked up the first few steps that led to the front door to meet her, his gaze never breaking hers.

"Yeah. We're back WInry. For good."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Ed..."

She ran into the house, crying her eyes out.

"Winry, wha-?" er grandmother Pinako asked

Ed and Al followed through the open door, speechless.

"Jeez.. You'd think after being gone for so long you'd think we'd get a better welcome..."

"Brother she just misses us..."

"So what is she crying for??"

The boys then noticed grandma Pinako staring at them, her jaw wide open.

"Hi auntie Pinako..." the boys greeted sheepishly.

She walked over and looked each boy over, as if observing how they had each grown.

"My, my, my... How you two have grown... You're almost taller than the shrimp now, Al." she laughed.

"Why you crummy old bat! Is that any way to talk to someone you haven't seen in years???? "

"Yep."

Al smiled, it sure felt good to be home again.

Ed gazed waywardly at the door to Winry's room. He really didn't know what he expected in a response from her, but one thing was for sure, it involved a lot more affection than she let on. How things were going to go back to normal, was beyond his knowledge.

Al caught his brothers gaze and smiled. "Don't worry brother, She probably just needs some time to come to terms with us being back. It was just a shock that's all."

He looked down, "Yeah, I guess..."

**I would have had this one up awhile ago but it took so long to type. TT Hope you enjoyed it!! Chapter three is coming real soon. Like tomorrow soon, kay:-D **


	3. A moment alone

**sorry it took so long!!!! i had a billion things to do at school!! my school play just finished up, and now we have to strike (for those of you who don't know what that means, it means the period of time after the play where the cast and crew get rid of the stuff they don't need and break apart the props that could be used for other things and such) basically its cleanup. hope you enjoy!!**

"Don't worry brother she probably just needs some time to come to terms with us being back. It was just a shock that's all." Alphonse's words echoed up to her bedroom where Winry now sat, back against the door, thinking hard.

_What do I do? _She wondered. _I spent so long waiting for them to come back that I never thought about what i'd do when they did. How i'd react._

She lifts her head up off her knees. _Why did I react like that? It couldn't have been because of-- NOOO. Not him. No way. _

She puts her head back down. _What do I do now?_

A sharp rap at the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"WIn? It's me, Ed. Wanna talk?"

She jumped upright, scurrying around her room like mad, picking up scattered automail parts and clothes. "Um, hold on!"

In a minute flat, her room was spotless. She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. Perfect.

She opened the door, taking a deep breath before she whisks it open, "Hi."

He smiles kindly, sending shivers up her spine. _What the hell?? _"Hi."

They stand in the doorframe awkwardly for a time.

"Um, are you gonna let me in or--?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

He walked in and gazed at her room in a mixture of shock and happiness

"Wow.. I remember this room being alot bigger."

She blushed, "Well, you are taller."

He grinned, "I am aren't I?"

She remained next to her bed, blushing.

He closed the door quietly and moved next to her, "Can I sit?" he asks, motioning towards the bed.

She nodded slowly.

"Why are you so uptight?" he asked, smiling. He patted the spot next to him on the bed playfully, "Sit down, stay awhile eh?"

She sat as far away from him as possible.

They sat in silence for awhile until they both couldn't take it.

"I missed you." they both say in unison. They both then turn away, blushing hard.

They turn back to each other and smile.

"Ed? What took you so long?"

He smiled, "I had to make sure that when we left we were leaving for good."

She looked away. _Don't cry, don't cry..._

Ed took a deep breath , walked closer to her, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you alot Winry.", he whispered in her ear. "You never have to worry about us leaving again."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "You guys promise?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. He seemed to be looking into her very soul. "WIth all my heart. So does Al. We're a family, remember?"

He let go of her and turned to leave, but not before stopping by the door frame, "Quit being all wierd and come downstairs." he paused, grinning, "Automail freak."

"Why you-!!!!!!!!! Ed!!!!"

**I loved that tender little moment!! it might take me awhile to write because i'm working on a story about raven and robin from the teen titans. please forgive my lateness!! i'll try to update sometime this week!**


End file.
